Dauntless High
by Alyssa-16-06
Summary: This is the Divergent characters going to high school. What will happen if Eric gets to Tris before Tobias/Four. And what will happen if Tris is dating Zeke? Rated "T" just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**(Tris POV) Prologue: **In a certain part of Chicago there are 5 schools very close together "Dauntless High" the school for athletes, "Candor High" the school educated to teaching kids about the truth and the law, "Amity High" For the arts and peace, "Abnegation High" for teaching kids about volunteer work and caring for others above yourself and last "Erudite High" for all the scientist and the scholars… Because me and my brother are 16 now are parents finally allowed us to choose what high school we wanted to go to. My brother who has always been the smarter one so he choose to go "Erudite High" me on the other hand have always enjoyed track and love sports so I choose to go to "Dauntless High".

**Tris POV:**

**1 year later**

I was really excited to go to "Dauntless High" the uniform is all black, skinny jeans and a V-neck. My brother on the other hand is all blue, a blazer with long pants. When mom called us done for breakfast the

First thing my brother said was "YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT DO YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A SLUT"

"Caleb" I said.

"That's her school uniform" my mother said.

"Yeah Caleb so could you just shut up." I said.

"Beatrice" My mother said.

"Fine whatever I really got to go" I said.

So I walked to my new black convertible that I won in a running competition…

"Tris" I turn around to see who called me and I don't see anyone then I jump in my car than all of the sudden

"BOO."

"Ahh URIAH"

"HAHAHAHA" Uriah started to laugh harder than ever, so I gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ow" Uriah said.

"So im guessing you need a ride to school." I asked.

"Well you are my brother's girlfriend" Uriah said.

"Fine" I said.

Me and Uriah's brother Zeke started dating during the summer, Me, Uriah, Zeke, My best friend Christina, and our other friends Marlene, Lynn, Shauna were going to a party and we started playing spin the bottle and when Zeke spin the bottle and it landed on me and then the next thing you know were making out the rest of the party and started hanging out more. Shauna has always been jealous you could tell by the way she looked at me and Zeke…

"Ok were here Uriah" I said.

"Ok thanks Tris" Uriah said.

So I parked the car got out and went to my locker and of course right when im putting in my combination Peter and is 2 little followers Molly and Drew came right to me, they think they own the school besides Eric of course, Eric and Peter have always as you would say had a crush on me and it always creeps me out. Eric has always been attractive but I never really paid attention.

"Hey Tris, you look beautiful as always." Peter said while scanning me from head to toe ones again he managed to creep me out.

"Get out of my way Peter."

"Leaving so soon" Drew said.

"Yes. Now move." I said as calmly as I could. And thank god Zeke comes over just at the right time and he puts his arm over my shoulders while saying,

"Stop bugging my girlfriend Peter or you'll have a lot more to deal with." He said while smirking.

"Then keep her on a leash or she might be tempted to find a new owner." Says Peter.

"Thanks babe." I said to Zeke when there finally gone, while kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you darling." Says Zeke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV: **

As were walking to class we pass we walk by one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen, I usually don't pay attention to guys other than Zeke but this guy was just drop dead gorgeous and as we passed him he stared into my eyes which were a deep shade of blue that pierced mine, so I quickly turned away and as I looked again I realize that this guy is Eric!

"Are you ok." Zeke asked.

"Yeah just a little tired I guess." I said.

"You sure you looked really distracted." Said Zeke.

"Yeah I'm fine I promise." I said.

One of the things I've always loved about Zeke was how caring he was towards me, he never rushed me never did anything like that he just took it slow. But I still couldn't get Eric out of my head.

"Ok I'll see you after school right?" I asked Zeke.

"Umm." He hesitated while saying it.

"What wrong?" I asked Zeke.

"Nothing it's just I have football practice and all the other guys girlfriends are going so I was wondering if you would be there?" He asked me.

"Zeke you know I support everything you do, just why didn't tell me sooner?" I asked.

He looked away and then said "I just…"

BRING BRING BRING (the bell)

"Look I got to go class is about to start talk to after practice ok?" Zeke said.

"Ok..." I said.

"Good, see you later." Zeke said while kissing my cheek.

As I walked in to science class I quickly realized Shauna has an empty seat next and because I quickly realized that besides Eric she was the only person I knew in this class.

"Hey Shauna." I said.

"Oh. Hey Tris." Shauna said.

"Look Shauna I realize that you like Zeke and I want to let you know that I just want to be regular friends again without Zeke getting in the way." I said.

"Woah Tris, thanks that means a lot." Said Shauna.

Just then the teacher walks in.

"Hello my name is Max, I am teacher I'm glad you've chosen your own partners but I will soon change that I have done this every year and not once have I ever changed someone's partner. So when you're with your new partner you will begin your project that's on the board. Understand?" Says the teacher.

"Yes" says the whole class.

"First pair. Beatrice and Eric." Says Max.

Right after he says that I already know I'm going to hate this class. And that It's going to be an interesting year…

"Hey Tris, should we start?" Says Eric.

"Um, yeah let's start." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV:**

School just ended. I really want to go see Zeke at his football practice but it just seems like he's been avoiding me for some reason, and while on my way to the field I can't get my mind off of Eric. A couple of times during science our hands touched and it sent electricity through me and I have no idea why, I shouldn't feel this way about Eric but I do I want to kiss him but I don't know why…

"Hey Zeke I wanted to wish you look before your practice." I said.

Then I kissed him for a good 20 seconds before he pulled away. He has been distant lately and I have no idea why.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, thank you for coming darling it means a lot." He said. Then kissed my cheek.

"Of course." I said.

Then Zeke jogged on to the field to start the practice and I took my place on the bleachers next to Marlene a friend of mine and Uriah's girlfriend.

"Hey Marlene what's up?" I asked her.

"Hey Tris! It's so great to see you thanks for driving Uriah to school my car broke down." She said.

"Yeah no problem, I just came to support Zeke." I said

"Wait, what? I thought you and Zeke broke up, I mean the other day I saw Zeke and Shauna making out when I was coming home." Marlene said.

At first I didn't really want to believe it but that would explain why he's been distant lately.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. I didn't realize it till after that my voice had cracked.

"Oh, Tris I am so sorry!" Marlene said.

I quickly ran off the bleachers before I could feel the tears coming and go into an empty bathroom and cry until I'm done then I clean myself up and realize I have to confront Zeke. Just when I turn the corner to the field Shauna jumps in his arms and they start making out. I'm feeling sick to my stomach and act on impulses I walk right up to him, right when he sees me there's shock written all over his face and I slap him hard. Then walk away. I can hear him yelling for me but I don't stop.

"TRIS PLEASE STOP IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Zeke yells.

I don't even stop It just makes me want to run faster.

I run straight to my locker but right when I turn the corner. "BOOM" I run straight into… Eric.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's POV:**

I just got out of football practice and right when I turn the corner to leave I run straight into a very broken down looking Tris.

"Hey Tris, are you ok you look like you've been crying." I said.

I truly care for Tris, I have always. She always has a spark in her eye, but looking at her now with tears on her cheeks and her making all over her face I see that I have a chance to show her I really care, that I have a chance…

**Tris' POV:**

Right now I feel like Eric really cares but I can't let people see me this vulnerable especially Eric.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

When Eric doesn't answer right away, I'm about to get up and leave but then he wraps his arms around me and he kisses the top of my head while saying soothing words in my ear. I want to move away but at the same time I don't, I look up at him and I sob into his shoulder and tell him the truth.

"Zeke cheated on me with Shauna" I told him.

"Well if it makes a difference I think that he made the worst decision of his life." He says.

"Why, I'm not pretty-"I say, but he cuts me of.

"Tris, you're an idiot! You're the most beautiful gorgeous girl I have ever met and one of the smartest to." Eric said.

"Eric-"I say but get cut off by Zeke.

**Zeke's POV:**

I never cheated on Tris; I think I might love her that's the problem Shauna has been following me around for some time now and a couple of days ago she tried to kiss me and then now she jumped right on top of me and started kissing me when Tris was right there. I tried to run after her but I lost her and then right when I turn the corner… I see her and Eric. I have so many emotion's going on at once, anger, confusion, and just sad.

"Tris Please let me explain please just talk to me." I say.

"Zeke you cheated on me Marlene saw you and Shauna a few days ago, so don't even try and apologize." She says.

It makes me feel hurt to know that I lost the one true thing in my life, the one thing that I was sure of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zeke POV:**

I had football practice early in the morning and I was really happy when I figured out that Tris' track and field meet was at the same to so I could talk to her before and after so I could explain.

Right when I got there I saw Tris tying up her laces on her running shoes.

"Tris!" I yelled.

"Go away Zeke, I really don't have time for your dumb explanations." She said.

"Will you at least just listen to me we both have 10 minutes before practice so please." I asked.

I had no idea what she was going to say or even if she was going to believe me. But she agreed to listen to what I had to say I told her the whole story. I couldn't read her face at first but then it softened and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She cupped my face and just looked at me for a while.

"Oh, Zeke I am so sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. It's just Marlene talked to me and then I ran into Eric and he was so nice to me. I swear nothing happened between us."

**Tris POV:**

I am so happy I have my perfect boyfriend back and my life is back to the way it was I could ask for anything else. Little did I know the trouble was just begging


	6. Chapter 6

**For all of those of you who wanted Four in the story...**

**Zeke POV:**

I had football practice early in the morning and I was really happy when I figured out that Tris' track and field meet was at the same to so I could talk to her before and after so I could explain.

Right when I got there I saw Tris tying up her laces on her running shoes.

"Tris!" I yelled.

"Go away Zeke, I really don't have time for your dumb explanations." She said.

"Will you at least just listen to me we both have 10 minutes before practice so please." I asked.

I had no idea what she was going to say or even if she was going to believe me. But she agreed to listen to what I had to say I told her the whole story. I couldn't read her face at first but then it softened and she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. She cupped my face and just looked at me for a while.

"Oh, Zeke I am so sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. It's just Marlene talked to me and then I ran into Eric and he was so nice to me. I swear nothing happened between us."

**Tris POV:**

I am so happy I have my perfect boyfriend back and my life is back to the way it was I could ask for anything else. Little did I know the trouble was just begging. Everything seemed perfect I had my boyfriend back me and Eric became really good friends Shauna and me stayed far away from each other but then I walked past the most drop dead handsome guy I have ever seen. He had deep blue eyes and then of course I crashed into the wall cause I was so busy looking at him that I didn't notice.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yeah, thank you." I said.

"Im four." He said.

"Hi, Im Tris." I said. While shaking hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry Guys This Story is On Hold Now Till I get Inspiration!


End file.
